I Kissed Back
by Renny Wuz Here
Summary: Today I kissed Troy when I shouldn’t have. He kissed me, but the worst thing was that I kissed back.


This is a story.

Disclaimer: Do not own anything but plot.

Hope you like it and review! Please!

Today I kissed Troy when I shouldn't have. He kissed me, but the worst thing was that I kissed back. He's cute and awesome but he is my best friend and my sister, also my best friend's boyfriend. Sharpay and Troy were the 'Golden Couple', the people who were going to get married to each other when they were older. But now that I ponder on the thought, I want to be Sharpay.

As I touch my lips, I think back to the moment Troy and I shared our kiss.

_-Flashback-_

I was reading a book, sitting on my hammock in my backyard. I heard my mother yell to me Troy was here. Before I got up, he was already walking through the back door. He walked up to me; I notice his eyes were off somewhere else though.

"Hey Troy!" I'm always excited to see him.

"Hi Gabby," I took his hand and we walked to the picnic table. I jumped on the top of the table.

"What's wrong?" Something was bothering me with his expression.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something."

"Your birthday."

A smile crept to my face. He was thinking about me.

"Oh, cool," I jumped off the top of the picnic table. All of a sudden, my foot got caught and I grabbed Troy for support. I brought him along with me as I fell.

Troy landed on top of me. My head hurt because I hit the grass hard. Troy looked at me in a weird way. Then he leaned in and kissed me. And I kissed back.

"Gabriella!" It was my mom. We broke the kiss immediately. Troy got up and ran out of the backyard.

My mom and my sister, Sharpay, came through the back door.

"Where did Troy go?"

"He had to go home."

Sharpay left in a pout, with my mom going to back to the kitchen to cook dinner.

_-End of Flashback-_

The kiss was on Sunday and today is Monday, meaning little time to comprehend the kiss.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay was ready to go to school. I was walking down the stair when I saw Sharpay and Troy holding hands. I almost barfed at the picture.

"Hi Troy," I walked to the kitchen to get my backpack and to eat a doughnut. I heard Sharpay's heels so I knew I would get scolded.

"Gabby, fats are bad for you," Sharpay is always reminding about eating healthier.

"But is so delicious," I replied through a mouthful of a doughnut in my mouth. I heard Troy laugh at me.

"Troy, don't encourage her." What was wrong with her today?

I just got up and left through the garage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shot gun!" I'm so not taking a chance of sitting next to Troy.

I saw Sharpay roll her eyes at my childness's ways.

"Gabriella, why can't Troy sit up front?"

I would've said, "I don't want to stare at his perfect head on the ride to school.' Sadly, that talk wasn't allowed.

"He picks horrible radio stations," It is good to whine with Sharpay to get your point across.

"Fine… wait! I forgot my purse," Great, the day that Sharpay leaves her purse, is the day everything between Troy and I is awkward.

"Gabriella, can we talk?"

"Sure about what?" I could see Troy roll his eyes in the mirror.

"The kiss, of course."

How about we just forget about it? Sharpay is my sister **and **my best friend. I can't do that to her."

"So you're saying you liked it?" Without looking, I could feel that Troy was raising his eyebrows in a really cute way.

"Maybe." I mean it is kind of hard not to enjoy his kiss.

"Gabby, this is a sign we should be together."

"Troy, Sharpay is coming." And it was true; she was walking through the garage right now.

"Besides, I'm going to break up with Sharpay."

That caught my attention and I turned around. Just as I did Sharpay got in the car.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing," We both replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it?

Please give me advice on anything.

Also check out my other stories.

Oh, and please review. That would be awesome.

-Renny!


End file.
